pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of literary critics
The following list of literary critics includes literary critics who have written in the English language, irrespective of country or time period. When known, the critic's birth and death dates and country are given. A #Lascelles Abercrombie (1881-1938), England #Arthur Henry Adams (1872-1936), Australia / New Zealand #Matthew Arnold (1822-1888), England #Dorothy Auchterlonie (1915-1991), Australia #W.H. Auden (1907-1973), England / United States B #Paul Batchelor (born 1977), England #Edward Baugh (born 1936), Jamaica #Joseph Warren Beach (1880-1957), United States #Patricia Beer (1919-1999), England #Ambrose Bierce (1842-1913), United States #R.P. Blackmur (1904-1965), United States #E.D. Blodgett (born 1935), Canada #Harold Bloom (born 1930), United States #John Le Gay Brereton (1871-1933), Australia #John Malcolm Brinnin (1916-1998), United States #E.K. Brown (1905-1951), Canada #Sterling A. Brown (1901-1989), United States #Francis Fisher Browne (1843-1913), United States #Stephen Burt, United States C #Hayden Carruth (1921-2008), United States #Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772-1834), England #W.E. Collin (1893-1984), Canada #Malcolm Cowley (1898-1989), United States D #Frank Davey (born 1940), Canada #Edward L. Davison (1898-1970), Scotland / United States #Sandra Djwa (born 1939), Canada #K.V. Dominic (born 1956), India #Edward Dowden (1843-1913), Ireland #John Drinkwater (1882-1937), England #Douglas Dunn (born 1942), Scotland #Rachel Blau DuPlessis (born 1941), United States E # Leon Edel (1907-1997), Canada / United States # Pelham Edgar (1871-1948), Canada # David Eggleton (born 1952), New Zealand # T.S. Eliot (1888-1965), United States / England # William Empson (1906-1984), England # Paul Engle (1908-1991), United States # D.J. Enright (1920-2002), England F #James Fenton (born 1949), England #Ford Madox Ford (1873-1939), England #Northrop Frye (1912-1991), Canada G # Sandra M. Gilbert (born 1936), United States # Michael Gnarowski (born 1934), Canada # Sir Edmund Gosse (1849-1928), England # Robert Graves (1895-1985), England # Horace Gregory (1898-1982), United States # Rufus Wilmot Griswold (1812-1857), United States #Allen Grossman (1932-2014), United States #Charles Guenther (1920-2008), United States H #Michael Hamburger (1924-2007), England #Brooks Haxton (born 1950), United States #Paul Hamilton Hayne (1830-1886), United States #William Hazlitt (1778-1830), England # William Ernest Henley (1849-1903), England #Allen Hoey (1952-2010), United States # John Holloway (1920-1999), England # Jeremy Hooker (born 1941), Wales # Richard Henry Horne (1802-1884), England / Australia #Michael Hulse (born 1955), England # Leigh Hunt (1784-1856), England J # Clive James (born 1939), England # Randall Jarrell (1914-1965), United States # Samuel Johnson (1709-1784), England K # W.J. Keith (born 1934), Canada # Hugh Kenner (1923-2003), Canada L #F.R. Leavis (1895-1978), England #William Logan (born 1950), United States M #J.D. McClatchy (born 1945), United States #H.L. Mencken (1880-1956), United States #Elizabeth Moody (1737-1814), England #Howard Moss (1982-1987), United States #Edwin Muir (1887-1959), Orkney Islands #Frederic W.H. Myers (1843-1901), England N #Howard Nemerov (1920-1991), United States #W.H. New (born 1938), Canada O # David Orr (born 1974), United States # Fintan O’Toole (born 1958), Ireland P # Desmond Pacey (1917-1975), Canada # Francis Turner Palgrave (1824-1897), England # Herbert Edward Palmer (1880-1961), England # Walter Pater (1839-1894), England # Coventry Patmore (1823-1896), England #Tom Paulin (born 1949), England # Marjorie Perloff (born 1931), United States # Lorne Pierce (1890-1961), Canada # Robert Polito (born 1951), United States R #Ernest Radford (1857-1919), England #Kathleen Raine (1908–2003), England # John Crowe Ransom (1888-1974), United States #Malcolm Ross (1911-2002), Canada # John Ruskin (1819-1900), England S #Dan Schneider (born 1965), United States #Stephen Scobie (born 1943), Canada # Iain Sharp (born 1953), New Zealand #Eli Siegel (1902-1978), United States #Dame Edith Sitwell (1887–1964), England #Vivian Smith (born 1933), Australia #David Solway (born 1941), Canada #Joseph Spence (1699-1768), England #Carmine Starnino (born 1970), Canada #Jon Stallworthy (born 1935), England #C.K. Stead (born 1932), New Zealand #Edmund Clarence Stedman (1833-1908), United States #Richard Henry Stoddard (1825-1903), United States #Algernon Charles Swinburne (1837-1909), England #Arthur Symons (1865-1945), England T #Bayard Taylor (1825-1878), United States #William Roscoe Thayer (1859-1923), United States U # Louis Untermeyer (1885-1977), United States V #Mark Van Doren (1894-1972), United States #Pasquale Verdicchio (born 1954), Canada W #William Sidney Walker (1795-1846), England #Thomas Warton (1728-1790), England #Theodore Watts-Dunton (1832-1914), England #Edmund Wilson (1895-1972), United States #Yvor Winters (1900-1968), United States #George Woodcock (1912-1995), Canada Y # Stephen Yenser (born 1941), United States Category:Literary criticism Category:Literary critics